


Lip Gloss

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lip gloss taste gud hurr durrr
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Lip Gloss

“Copia?” you called out, smacking your lips together after applying your favorite flavored lip balm. “Where are we going tonight, anyway?” Giving yourself a last once-over in the mirror and smoothing out any wrinkles you found, you tossed the tube back into the catch-all on the bathroom counter, turning towards the open doorway and leaning against it. 

Copia zoomed around your shared quarters, a little disheveled as he’d lost track of time and was rushing to get ready for your date night. He paused in his frenzy of digging in his desk drawer for his cufflinks to look up at you, a loving smile curling at his lips. He stood upright, momentarily forgetting his mission for getting properly dressed and strode over to you, his hands coming to rest on either side of your waist as he looked you over.

“Cara Mia… you’re _stunning_ ,” he said with an exhale, his eyes coming to fixate on yours with the most infatuated, puppy-love expression on his face. A beat of silence and his eyebrows twitched and he blinked himself out of his reverie, finally remembering you’d asked him a question. “A little hole-in-the-wall place-” he started, tugging you flush against him as an arm snaked around your waist fully, “-Almost quite literally. I found it completely by accident,” he added with a smile, his eyes falling to your glossy lips as he lightly chewed on his own in wonder.

“Sounds like fun,” you mused, unsure but figuring if the Cardinal liked it, you would too. You noticed him staring at your mouth and quirked a brow. “Copia?”

“Hn?” he absentmindedly replied, eyelids drooping slightly as his hands reverently roved up and down your body.

You chuckle at him, the corner of your mouth curling into a grin. You lean forward, tugging his collar to pull him into a loving kiss. His eyes close and he hums deep in his chest, squeezing you tighter against him as he deepens the kiss. His brow furrows and another approving noise rumbles from his throat before he pulls back to look you in the eye, his tongue darting out over his lips in an approving manner.

“What is that?” he asks, momentarily sucking his bottom lip into his mouth before letting it go with a quiet _pop_.

“Mint Tea,” you replied, bringing a finger to the side of your lips to wipe away a bit that smudged out of place from the kissing. 

“It’s _delicious_ … ” he whispered, the sound almost a hungry growl as he leaned back in for more. His lips crashed back into yours and you startled at the suddenness of it, your hands going to his shoulders to steady yourself against him, leaning into the feverish kisses. After what seemed like an eternity he finally pulled back, if only slightly, his tongue darting out to lick his lips once more before he began placing wet licks and kisses to the side of your mouth and cheek.

“Copia…” you warned, glancing at the wall clock.

“Hn…” he murmured, barely listening as he continued his attack on your mint-smeared flesh with his lips and tongue.

“Copia, we’re going to be late,” you tried to admonish him, tapping him on the shoulder in an attempt to pull him out of his trance. It seemed to work, if only momentarily.

“Ah…” he breathed, pulling back and glancing over his shoulder at the clock. “Funny that… I don’t seem to care anymore,” he said with a devilish grin, looking back down at your flushed, sticky lips. “I’d rather have _you _for dinner now…” he added, shoving you backwards back into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr/twitter/everywhere else under the same name (GhulehSin)


End file.
